Worm Effect
by reality deviant
Summary: The Illusive Man sent Shepard to collect an additional recruit, giving him a strange set of instructions. It only got stranger from there. Or Parahumans in Space!


The first surprise was in the new recruit TIM directed them to:  
"So, Shepard, whom do we recruit on this planet?" But i wasn't the Spactre that answered Garrus, but Mordin:  
"Human colony New Brockton, led by Governor Danny Hebert, confirmed existence of a parahuman, most notable by Existence of a local Protectorate, leader Peacebringer: a master 4. A surprisingly parahuman friendly world. No serious villain type parahuman presence. No other notable features".

"So we pick up a parahuman, eh? Heard they tend to be somewhat unhinged. Never seen one."  
"Their presence in the citadel is almost nonexistent, and travel at non-human territories is forbidden, to avoid diplomatic issues with the citadel. That's why we don't get one from human government, despite the Reaper threat, well that and their existence outside standard chain of command."

* * *

Codex entry:  
Peacebringer:  
In a revolutionery move, by a majority vote in public poll the protectorate of New Brockton colony is led by a parahuman director Peacebringer, named so to  
symbolise the Resurrection of a city once attacked by an Endbringer after which the colony is named, whose survivors were the core of its colonists.  
Due to little very crime, compared to other planets, Peacebringer, who controls birds, mostly works in administrative capacity and as the public face and icon of the planet.  
there are cartoons starring him,and (at his insistence) the Wise Mean Old Lady.

Codex entry parahumans:  
Due to the act that only humans had individuals with powers, it was stipulated by the Citadel Council that they will be banned from military service, and positions where hostilities are likely as well as territories under not strictly human leadership. some colonies inherited this dislike.  
no mercenary group openly admits parahumans into its rank as such actions lead to immediate forceful disband and capture of the parahuman in question.

* * *

The second one was waiting as they docked:  
"Commander Shepard, I'm Overflow, these are Tecton, Clockblocker and Vantage. we were alerted that you would be here and sent to supervise".  
"Why does the PRT feel the need to send four para's ,and such renowned capes?"  
"the local Branch is somewhat more independent, and nearly all its members are local. We are here to smooth things, as well as insure that no official member of the PRT will break the agreement with the citadel council. Sorry commander ,but you may only recruit a rogue, and they are highly monitored,and likely to be punished harshly if the citadel complains.

* * *

The third surprise was when they reached the location TIM sent him as meeting place to the yet unnamed addition.  
Namely an apartment complex.  
looking around , and seeing the apartment number specified, he, now accompanied by only the capes, who , surprisingly drew strange gaze, and none of the owe typical on cape friendly colonies, rang the buzzer on the door.

It was opened by a heavyset man in his forties, with a child on his shoulders. Said man seemed shocked at their appearance, and the only one, as Tecton blurted "Theo?"  
"Hello Everett, it's been long time"  
As they entered the place, Shepard read in the body language of the three others that they all were surprised.  
"What are you doing here?" "i'm a family man now,i retired from cape business."  
"Family" Tecton, Everett, shocked, looked at the tyke. "No, this one is hers, and i just babysit her sometimes, i think you are here for her mother", leading them to a study room, where a tall, serious looking woman with long black hair and glasses hugged him, and said that he should wait in the living room.

Afterwords she greeted his companions with cold familiarity "hello again Clockblocker i'm afraid i don't know your companions." feeling himself losing control by the second in this weird situation, Shepard started "I am commander Shepard, humanity needs you, and as the first human Spectre i call you to help" "and who are you to command me young man" she said imperiously, and Shepard's trained eyes saw the hostile, cold look in her eyes, the way she subtly changed her stance to a more hostile one, the gun holster, hidden under her lagging. he wasn't small and he was well muscled, N7-best of the best, veteran of many battles and called a hero in a way different to these capes and master of his biotics, and yet his best commanding look failed to impress her.  
"I was there when the Endbringer Leviathan attacked Brockton bay on earth! i was meters from him, i was there in the gang wars and when S9 came to recruit. do you i was there when Achidna went berserk! why do you think anything merely human can still intimidate me!"

It was then that the cape who identified himself as Clockblocker exclaimed "no wonder that we never found anything about you! you were here all this time, the governor daughter, maybe even the reason for his success. Does the public knows that the man who governs them is a father of a parahuman, will it retain their support? or that she is a known Villain and murderer? Do you think it will change their opinion on you?" only he wasn't looking at her , but rather at the aquarium full of spiders ,that seemed to rush and get out, seemingly ready to bite. "Stand down", he told his companions,"this is Skitter, high level master and capable strategist, Leader of the Undersiders, who at some point controlled an entire city, and destroyed or absorbed other gangs of parahumans, even when outnumbered.  
I really hated the cockroaches by the way. So what is your plan should we try to take you in? We both know you have one ,and that you committed too men crimes for leniancy to be ranted, with the Citadel concerns over parahuman affairs."

She answered without hesitation "besides Theo, who is still in the living room, his mother is in the apartment above us, enjoying the sun on the balcony, enjoying retirement and grand-kids. Do you remember Bitch? She is outside taking her dogs for a walk. other ex-villains retired here, to live in this building, leaving the caped life behind. Attack on me will bring them to attack you, even you all can't handle all that while dodging my swarm. Should you succeed still, press conference about capes kidnapping an upstanding member of society, only remaining family of the planetary governor. But you were surprised to find me so you are not here to arrest me, why won't you explain yourself, why did you come here and what for? who gave you this address?"

Looking into her gaze, Shepard could see the ruthless crime lord that held together a city under its sway, destroying or absorbing any opposition, killing and facing psychopaths of the worst kind, while hidden from both police and opponent parahumans. Who had the audacity to declare a city hers and stand up and fight Endbringers-who still gave most of humanity nightmares,even after the evacuation from the space near earth.

She reminded him of Aria T'Loak so much at that moment.

* * *

Worm Effect -worm Mas effect crossover


End file.
